Why Always You!
by Shinji ShiShi Ri
Summary: Sasuke yang merasa bahwa kakaknya selalu di pandang sempurna oleh orangtua-nya merasa tidak berharga di mata mereka,dan maka dari itulah dia sering mengacuhkan kakaknya Itachi Uchiha.Tapi siapa sangka kalau di balik semua ini ada misteri terpendam dalam keluarga Uchiha So...Happy Reading Minna...


"Kenapa selalu engkau?!Aku merasa di anak tirikan"

Why always nii-san?!  
Disclaimer: NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO  
Pairing:Sasuke Uchiha & Itachi Uchiha  
Rate:T  
Genre:Family,Tragedy  
Length: 1418 words  
Warning:AU,Typo,Cerita Up To Me,Alur Maju Mundur DLL DKK DSB DST  
Dah jangan banyak bachot langsung baca aja…  
Happy Reading…:)

XXX

Hari senin…hari yang menyedihkan,alasan pertama,awal minggu,alasan kedua,banyak orang malas untuk beraktifitas…seperti halnya aku ini…paling benci dengan yang namanya Hari senin…fufufu~menyedihkan

Ohh…iya,aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian…

Hajimemashite ore no namae wa Sasuke Uchiha,ayah dan ibuku sudah 3 bulan ini pergi ke Amerika untuk bekerja,sementara aku di rumah hanya berdua dengan kakak ku Itachi Uchiha tapi bagusnya mereka sudah kembali dari Amerika,wajah kami hampir serupa,tapi kalau menurutku Itachi-nii jauh lebih bisa di andalkan oleh too-san dan kaa-san dibandingan dengan aku,bahkan terkadang Itachi-nii jauh lebih di banggakan oleh too-san dan kaa-san,entah karena apa,tapi kurasa,kami berdua tidak berbeda terlalu jauh…baik wajah,dan otak kami juga tidak jauh berbeda,ok…ku akui,Itachi-nii lebih pintar dibanding aku,disekolah kami,selama10 tahun Itachi-nii lah siswa terpintar di sekolah,dan itulah penyebab mengapa kami selalu bertengkar di sekolah,hanya karena otak…sudahlah,abaikan

XXX

"Sasuke…bangun,sudah pagi,hari inikan hari senin,kau harus sekolah…"siapa lagi yang bangunin orang lagi mimpi indah?!pake nyebut-nyebut kata senin lagi… "Sasuke …bangun,nanti terlambat!"*sreeettt*seseorang menarik selimutku,apa dia tidak tau betapa dinginnya kamarku ini kalau tidak pakai selimut?! "SASUKE!BANGUN,NANTI KAU TERLAMBAT,AKU JUGA YANG SUSAH!"ni suara kayaknya Familiar banget,tapi nggak tau suara siapa?au ah elap…(lebay mode:on) "Sasuke …"

"Hn…apa?"jawabku mulai muak mendengar namaku di sebut-sebut orang tak dikenal

"Bangun!"

"sekarang jam berapa sih?!kayaknya panik amat?!"

"Jam 06.00 pagi"

"ooh…"Ciri berikutnya tentang aku, 'COOL berat',liat aja jawaban ku saat setengah jam lagi masuk kelas tapi masih bisa santai-santai

"udah sok coolnya nanti aja di sekolah…sekarang siap-siap dulu tanggung setengah jam lagi masuk,dari pada di hukum lagi sama sekuriti kayak kemaren…udah mandi dulu masalah tempat tidur nanti aja pulang sekolah!"

"Iya…bawel!"

XXX

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Sasuke-kun!"teriak para Fans ku,seperti biasanya(bukti aku ini keren:banyak Fans)

"Hn…"tak ada jawaban yang jelas dariku…entah senang atau tidak…tapi itu biasa ku lakukan,anehnya mereka semua tidak marah sedikitpun

"Heh, Sasuke…apakau tidak sedih kalau kakakmu akan pergi keluar kota untuk ikut lomba?!"Tanya Naruto salah satu dari sekian banyaknya(halah…)sahabatku

"nggak kok…biasa aja kali…lagian kalau Itachi-nii yang mewakili sekolah kita pasti menang kok,liat aja nanti,lagi pula,kalau rindu pada Itachi-nii,lihat saja aku,wajah kami kan hampir sama…hehehe~"jawabku PeDe setengah mati

"Tapi kan kakakmu lebih keren di bandingkan engkau…"jawab Naruto*jeng…jeng…jeng…*

"aku tidak terima akan kata-kata mu itu Naruto!kalau begitu ikut saja dengan Itachi-nii kalau kau mau bermain dengannya!apapun yang akan kau perbuat aku tidak perduli…"

"Whatever lah…"Jawab Naruto Pasrah

XXX

"Tadaima"

"Okaeri Baka ototou!"mau apa lagi ini orang?!-_-a "itu muka dari dulu di tekuk melulu,sekarang malah jadi parah"

"Bawel!"kataku mulai kesal "katakan apa maumu?"

"Tidak banyak…besok kau libur kan?!"

"Iya…lalu?!"

"Besok aku akan mengajak mu pergi ke suatu tempat…kau berminat?!"

"Hn…kemana?!"

"Itu rahasia,pokoknya kau harus ikut"

"Hhh~terserah"

"Itu baru adik ku"

"Ha…ha…,sekarang aku mau kekamar,dan jangan ganggu aku!"

"Iya…baiklah…baka ototou"

"Cih…payah"

XXX

Nii-san…kenapa harus dia?!kenapa tidak aku saja?!baiklah…aku akui,nii-san memang sempurna,tapi,kenapa hanya dia yang di perhatikan,aku seakan di anak tirikan,atau….

"Sasuke….turun,ayo makan malam!"

"Iya…tunggu kaa-san,aku segera turun"

*Tok…tok…tok…*siapa lagi?!

"Hn…tunggu sebentar"

"Heh,baka ototou…di cariin kaa-san tu…"

"Hn…aku juga tau itu"

XXX

"Nii-san…jadi pergi nggak?"

"Hn…oh iya,ya…aku lupa,ya sudah ayo berangkat"

XXX

"Kita itu sebenarnya mau kemana sih nii-san?kalau mau bawa aku pergi bawalah aku dengan tujuan jelas…"tanyaku mulai memecah keheningan panjang diantara kami

"Nanti kau juga tau sendiri…"jawab itachi-nii santai

"Hhh~…terserah-_-"jawabku malas

XXX

"Kita sudah sampai…heh baka ototou..bangunlah!"jadi aku tidur beneran tadi?!

"Hn…iya tunggu sebentar"aku mulai mengerjapkan mataku "kita dimana nii-san?"

"Ini tempatku kerja sampingan,tapi jangan katakan pada too-san dan kaa-san ya…kalau kau bisa jaga rahasia, aku akan mengenalkan mu pada juniorku…dia cantik,manis dan baik hati,kau mau lihat?"

"Hn…mana?!coba perlihatkan padaku"

"Haruno-san…kemarilah"panggil nii-san pada seorang pelayan berambut soft-pink

"Eh…Itachi-senpai…ada apa?"

"Ini adikku yang aku ceritakan padamu waktu itu…"kata nii-san melayangkan pandangannya padaku "masih ingat tidak?"

"Ooh…jadi ini sasuke yang sering senpai ceritakan?"kata gadis di depan mataku

"Aku sakura,haruno sakura,16 tahun,yoroshiku ne"katanya membungkukkan badan 90 derajat padaku,tanda perkenalan

"Hn…namaku sasuke,uchiha sasuke,17 tahun,yoroshiku ne…"jawabku malas

"Sasuke…bisa tidak kau bersikap lebih ramah pada Haruno-san…hilangkanlah sikap dinginmu itu…hari ini saja…"kata nii-san protes

"Biarin,kalau sudah sifatku bagaimana bisa aku hilangkan begitu saja,ini bawaan dari lahir tau…"

"Terserah padamu saja…oh iya haruno-san…"

"Jangan panggil aku Haruno-san lagi senpai…panggil saja Sakura"

"Hn…baiklah…Sakura,bagaimana hasil pejualan di café ini?"

"semuanya berjalan lancar,pengeluaran bulan ini tidak terlalu banyak,tetapi pemasukan bulan ini cukup banyak senpai…"

"Begitu ya…baguslah…kalau begitu aku pergi dulu aku masih punya beberapa urusan penting…"

XXX

"Heh baka ototou…"panggil nii-san yang sedang konsentrasi mengendarai mobil kesayangannya

"Hn…ada apa?"tanya ku

"Kalau misalnya aku mati…kau akan sedih atau senang?"

"Pertanyaan konyol apa lagi ini?!memangnya kapan kau mau mati?!sekarang?!besok?!atau lusa?!"

"Aku ini serius…sekarang jawab"kata nii-san,wajahnya berubah serius sekarang

"Entahlah…memang kenapa?!jangan bilang hidupmu itu Cuma sampai usia 20 tahun"

"Entahlah…aku hanya merasa aneh saja…aku sendiri bingung kenapa menanyakan pertanyaan ini padamu…"

"Argh…payah…ku kira kau serius…"

"Tapi aku memang serius…lagipula….kalau kau tau…sebenarnya aku takut mati…"

"Kau..takut mati?!"

"Iya…ok..ini konyol,tapi…aku serius"

WOW!...kakakku yang satu ini punya sifat terpendam rupanya "Begitu ya…bukankah hampir semua orang takut mati?!"

"Eh…kau serius?!...ku kira hanya aku saja yang takut mati di dunia ini…kau sendiri,kau tidak takut mati?!"

"Takut mati?!untuk apa?!dibandingkan dengan kematian,aku jauh lebih takut pada kaa-san"

"Begitu ya…nanti akan kukatakan itu pada kaa-san,kau pasti akan tau rasa takut akan kematian itu"

"Biarkan saja,kalaupun aku mati…kalian akan jadi miliyoner…aku kan di asuransi 2 miliyar"

"Kalau kau di asuransi…berarti kalau kecelakaan diganti baru…"

"Kau kira aku ini mobilmu?!jangan samakan aku dengan benda ini…"

"Apa kau tidak ingat…waktu pertama kali mobil ini ada di rumah,siapa yang paling sering minta keluar rumah naik mobil?!mana banyak alasan,mulai dari bosan di rumah…mau beli buku,main ke rumah teman,mau jalan-jalan tetapi di luar panas…siapa itu…kau tidak ingat?!"

"Ok…baikklah…itu aku…dan kau benar…aku memang menyukai mobil ini…puas?!"

"Kalau begitu kan lebih baik…kenapa tidak dari tadi kau akui itu,hah…baka ototou…"

"Cukup…jangan panggil aku 'baka ototou' lagi…"

"Baiklah…kau yang memintanya…"

Dan begitulah…kami berdebat sepanjang jalan hanya karena kematian…sampai kami sadari sebuah truk besar yang(kemungkinan)remnya tidak bekerja dengan baik menuju ke arah kami…

5…  
4…  
3…  
2…  
1…

*BRAKK…*sesuatu menghantam mobil bagian kanan,dan tepat mengenai nii-san…aku harap kami tidak apa-apa…tetapi takdir berkata lain…pengelihatanku mulai menggelap…gelap…dan semakin gelap…sampai akhirnya aku pingsan di tempat… "Kami-Sama…tolonglah…izinkan aku dan nii-san hidup lebih lama…" setengah berharap…kusampaikan permohonan terakhirku pada Tuhan

XXX

"Itachi!…."itu…suara kaa-san…tapi kenapa dia menangis sambil menyebut nama nii-san?!atau jangan-jangan…

"Kaa-san….apa…yang…terjadi?!"

"Sasuke…kakakmu…"kata kaa-san yang lalu memperlihatkan tubuh nii-san yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi…apa ini maksud nii-san menanyakan apa yang akan aku rasakan ketika dia pergi selamanya?!

Sekarang aku bingung..ya aku bingung harus pasang ekspresi seperti apa…orang yang dulu sangat menyayangi ku…sekarang pergi begitu saja setelah memberiku pertanyaan konyol?!aku masih tidak terima….ini pasti bohong…

"Kaa-san…tolong katakan kalau aku sedang bermimpi…nii-san tidak mungkin mati begitu sajakan?!kaa-san…jawab aku!"

"Ini bukan mimpi Sasu…ini adalah kenyataan…"

"Mustahil….nii-san…bangunlah…jangan bercanda…bercandamu keterlaluan..jangan pura-pura mati di hadapanku…nii-san….bangun!"

"Percuma Sasuke!"Kata too-san yang tiba-tiba datang ke arah ku

"Too-san…"

"Percuma…Itachi tidak akan menjawabmu…percayalah…ini yang terbaik…"

"Baiklah…kalau itu pendapat too-san…nii-san…istirahatlah yang tenang…"

XXX

Dan akhirnya tubuh nii-san di bawa pulang oleh kaa-san…katanya mau melepas rindu…sedangkan aku…ya…aku ada di rumah sakit yang gelap,dan sendirian…seandainya ada nii-san…aku tidak mungkin kesepian malam ini…

"Hei…baka ototou…"suara itu…hah…paling hanya halusinasi "baka ototou…jawab aku!"

"Hn..ada apa?!"sejenak aku melihat ke arah datangnya suara… "nii-san…mustahil..kau kan.."

"Ya..benar…aku memang sudah mati…"

"Jangan bilang kau itu hantunya nii-san"

"Aku bukan hantunya…hanya saja aku arwahnya nii-san mu…"

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau mau pergi sekarang?!kenapa kau tidak mengajakku pergi dengan mu?!kenapa?!"

"Masa depanmu masih panjang…kalau kau mau tau kenapa aku pergi sekarang…itu karena aku punya banyak masalah…yang pertama…aku sudah membuat too-san dan kaa-san susah karena jutaan keinginanku…dan kedua…aku punya penyakit kanker otak stadium lanjut"

"Begitu ya…apa too-san dan kaa-san tau soal itu?!"

"Ya…tentu saja…memamgnya kenapa?"

"Jadi selama ini percuma aku iri padamu yang selalu di perhatikan…maafkan aku nii-san…"

"Tidak apa-apa…setidaknya sekarang peringkat anak kesayangan ada padamu kan?!"

"Iya sih..tapi…keluarga kita belum lengkap kalau belum ada nii-san…"

"Begitu ya…kalau begitu aku minta maaf…sekarang aku harus pergi…waktuku sudah habis…sayonara…baka ototou…"

"Sayonara…"jawabku…seketika itu air mataku tumpah…ya..benar…aku menangis… "aku yakin aku akan merindukan panggilan 'baka ototou' itu…nii-san…aku akan menyusulmu…aku janji…"

OWARI…

Curhatan outhor…

Akhirnya…terbit juga fic yang kedua*syukuran* sejujurnya masih banyak proyek shin yang mau di selesaikan…pertama Namida No Regret In The Rain…itu udah,terus proyek Kanata no dakara…yang udah satu semester di undur…terakhir… 'Oh,No!I'am Forget' proyeknya 83…susah ya jadi orang sibuk…*halah…

Ya tapi itulah shin…manusia sejuta proyek yang selalu di undur-undur…maka sebentar lagi akan berubah menjadi jelmaan undur undur yang lalu di racunin ubur ubur(?)

Ok lah…sampe sini aja dulu…oyasumi minna-san!

Oh iya….satu lagi,mungkin untuk beberapa waktu kedepan akun shin nggak keurus,itu tuntutan sekolah,ya…tau lah sulitnya jadi anak sekolahan,mulai dari Pe'eR,dll

Ok,sampai bertemu di Fic berikutnya…..


End file.
